Steam Reviews
__TOC__ Direct link to the Mordhau steam reviews Direct link to the Chivalry steam reviews Exact same problem as Chivalry Unknown Exact same problems as Chivalry, insanely clunky and laggy animations, extremely unresponsive, theres things like dragging your mouse against the motion of the attack to delay the animation etc. Overall, the skill in this game boils down to who can abuse this horrible mess of a combat system more, and drag their mouse across their desk further to make the swing go even slower and hit the enemy by the time their timed block has dropped already. Devs unfortunately have a lot to learn from games like Mount&Blade when it comes to designing a satisfying and reactive melee combat system, playing Mordhau feels like dragging your balls against a floor of spikes. Doesnt even have an actual duel gamemode (even though you'd expect it to be the main gamemode), so youre forced to duel on FFA servers with occasional morons popping up attacking everyone at random. ---- Back-breaking drags Unknown If you hated the ballerina combat of Chivalry then you won't like Mordhau either. Back-breaking Drags nearly impossible to read, and Accels hitting faster than you can Parry make for a frustrating experience at high levels of play. Having to win using those tactics yourself detracts from the glory and makes the game feel less competitive. this is some kind of mod Unknown This is not a game. This is some kind of mod or something. All you do is to enter many servers online, start choping heads and limbs, and also get chopped many times. What is the idea behind this? I play 1 hour and next day? Why would I play again? There is no progression, you dont develop a character, you unlock nothing, and play for nothing. I m sorry guys, I go spend my time at least in Warband, enjoy single and if I want multi, I play multi. ---- mad chickens Unknown For me this game is awfull and I regret buying this game. I do not understand youngsters writing so many positive reviews about this game. Graphics are okay, sound are good but gameplay is bad, this is not a Gladiator, this not William Wallace, this is many mad man with swords and shields running around like mad chickens. ---- counterstrike with swords Unknown What started off as 'counterstrike with swords' quickly turned into a total disaster. The game has been utterly destroyed by a horrible, HORRIBLE developer after many destructive patches, and is functionally dead today, existing only to sell skins and scam the few people who don't read steam reviews. It's a real pity, because at one point this game was VERY fun. And who can forget the "TO ME!!!!" spam? ---- cashgrab sellout Unknown Oh well. Another day, another cashgrab sellout you' to the customers and fans. Each time it happens I'm becoming less and less surprised. but i liked the to me spam .... ---- dempented speed induced freaks Unknown Was shocked to see so many people rate this game so highly. The best feedback I can give is this; I felt dizzy after playing it for only 10 minutes. The way the opponents run around like demented, speed induced freaks and attack makes it ridiculous to judge correctly and make a choice of attack. I spent more time spinning around trying to find the character, only for him to spin off again in another direction. My successful attacks were down to nothing more than pure luck. Truly awful game engine, and nothing whatsoever compared to how Mount and Blade plays which is off the scale superior to this garbage. ---- The game is just damp Unknown damp As it is impossible to play, the game is just damp, do not recommend. Fun, only the first 15 minutes, and then because of the glitches no desire to play it ---- unending spam of sweeping sword swing Unknown In view of the blistering speed of Vanguards charging plus every sword is faster then the fastest knight 2 handed sword I have to question why they have so many advantages in this way? seemingly unending spam of sweeping sword swing with no stamina drain , they have longer range also across the board of swords? Bear in mind as my Sword of war was about to actually puncture a vanguards chest skin only then did he start his sword swing and kill me? Add to these fantastic sword speeds and superior ranges they have smoke pots plus 4 knifes even? It is my opinion Torn Banner really went to town to give Vanguards plus the other classes but Knight , major op advantages across the board, even unlimited slingshots of archers plus a glichy mini shield and spear. In such a vain effort to make the game easy to play Knights simply got ignored and trampled on by TB. As if simply a test marker to gauge how effective each awarded op new move or weapon did against Knights Knights have ended up as some kind of cannon fodder to be often hunted by all 3 classes in FFA, esp if in combat already, go and see for yourself any FFA server. So many Great Knights simply left this game for good never to return. If mordau this new game upcoming looks after Knights in the way they should have been treasured by Torn Banner you can bet a lot of Knights both currently left in Chivalry and former players of Knight will return to play that Mordau. It wouldn't surprise me if they actually get a serious comp league off the ground with the vast majority of players being Knights from former Chivalry tbh . ---- Speechacked in CMW Unknown Once again I've been VAC banned. Why? Because I speedhacked in Chivalry: Medieval Warfare. Was I doing anything illegal? No. Does Valve have the right to ban me from a game 5(!) times, paying a total of more than 100Euros for a game worth 20Euros. No. In fact, they are comitting a crime banning me from this game. If you buy a banana in a supermarket and eat it faster that the average human, does the owner have the right to cut your stomach open and take away your banana, which you payed for, because you didn't eat it at the speed he wants you to? No. So why should Valve be able to take my game away, which i payed 20Euros for, multiple times. The second i bought this game, it belonged to me. It is my property. If you don't want me to have it, you should not sell it to me. After you've sold it to me, it's mine. Not yours. Mine. Have fun taking peoples property away, Valve. In case you don't realize it yet, that is called stealing. Mass Lawsuit is on it's way, maybe you shouldn't take rich influential peoples stuff away without permission. Peace, CUREBOY ----